Wedding night
by mk94
Summary: John and Tonto are now married! Just so you know: I dont know the indian cultures! Everything there is made up! Also I couldn't help t with the place...


John groaned from the headache he got as he woke up. "What the hell…" He rubbed his face tiredly. "Damn…my head hurts…" When he sat up, he noticed his surroundings. He was in some tent. He was in nothing but covered in some animal's fur and has some strange hair accessories bonded on his locks. Colorful feathers with some shiny stones were jingling in front of his face. The "lone ranger" noticed something warm wrapped around his waist. It was an arm. It was Tonto's arm.

"Hey, Tonto…wake up…" he nudged his friend. The other growled and cuddled closer to his partner. Suddenly John felt weird. He shifted lightly and gasped. "There is something in me…" he whispered in horror, "…something I surely didn't eat…" slowly blushing, he peeked under the fur covers. "Ok! I am naked…" he glanced down to find his nude body painted in different colors and shapes. Then his gaze fell over his friend, still snoring and cuddling. "You too….ohhh….my head…" he growled again, holding his head. "Damn! Tonto, wake up!" John snapped, kicking him out of the fur bed. Tonto quickly jumped up in a fighting position. The white man blushed again. _Yup, definitely naked…_

Tonto relaxed again and sat bag on the furs, not noticing John slowly covering himself more with his blankets. "Why you do that?" the Indian man murmured annoyed. "What happened?! I demand answers! ...and pants…." With the last words whispered John nervously looked around.

"Did you forgot? We had celebration and danced and drank good fire-water."

"And then?!"

"Then on bonding celebration…"

"Bonding celebration?"

"Yeah"

"Of whom!?" John shouted annoyed of this whole situation. Tonto turned to John to look at him the first time in the morning. His eyes widened.

"What…?"

Tonto blushed and turned away. He coughed nervously, scratching his head. John was also blushing. He always saw his partner's face painted but this morning his colored face has no color at all. Did he ever saw Tonto without his mask? _Kind of handsome_ he ranger thought, blushing even more. When the feathers jewelry fell onto his face again, he groaned. "Really, I know you people have some fondness for these jingle stuff, but why do I wear these?" He was confused as Tonto gently touched his face, murmuring something in his language.

"What are you saying?" Then Tonto kissed him. His eyes snapped open by his memories rushing in.

They saved a little girl from a group of brutal bandits. They brought her back to her people. In John's perspective, Indians all look the same somehow. But Tonto knew this people. They all celebrated. Women braided the jewelry in his hair, which grow a bit after such a long journey they had after becoming the 'lone ranger', while he was already wasted. He could see the men cleaning his friend's face while some elder man was making some weird shouts taking off Tonto's raven, placing it neatly beside its owner. John watched the men also braiding Tonto's hair with feathers and shiny stones. Then he remembered sitting beside the other, the eldest shouting in his language and the rest of the people were cheering. Why were they cheering? He was carried into a tent.

John felt his face heating up. No way. He shoved Tonto away. He jumped up and stiffened as pain shot through his back. He quickly pulled the fur to his chest, trying to hide his nudity and last dignity, which seemed lost already. "You bastard…"

Tonto just sat there, looking at him with that damn clean and handsome face. "You bastard, it was our 'bonding celebration' right? A wedding?"

John interrupted Tonto before he could answer. "That was our damn wedding! Oh my goodness! We had a wedding night! Shit! I can remember what happened! What you did to me, how you did it to me and even that I cried for more! I really cried for more!" They heard some giggling outside. "What is that?" John demanded. Tonto just shrugged. When the ranger opened the tent, was greeted from the whole people. They cheered and clapped. John quickly closed the tent only to be dragged out again by the eldest. Tonto followed him out, his nudity didn't seem to mind him. The old man was crying something to the crowd and was responded with more cheering. "What did he said…?" John growled at Tonto. He just coughed awkwardly and answered, "Just praying for us and future…"

The crowed was throwing white feathers up in the air, from their birds they own, singing a song. "I'm getting my stuff…" John growled, walking back inside. Tonto smiled politely at the people, before also heading back into their tent. The Indian saw his _husband_ trying to get rid of the hair jewelry and ran up to him to prevent it. John glared at him, trying to pull away from him. But the warrior's hands a tight around the ranger's wrists. "Let go of me!" John snapped. "No. Taking off jewelry…bad luck."

"I don't care!"

"But I do."

The fur fell to the floor. John was completely red by now. "Why…?"

"Because I care for you."

John didn't look up. "Please, let me get my cloth-"

"No. Look at me."

He didn't look up.

"Look at me."

John still refused, so Tonto pulled him closer to himself. He could hear and feel the breathing of his partner. "Look. At me….John…"

The ranger snapped his head up, shock and surprise in his face. Tonto used this moment to kiss him again. By the time the kiss deepened, John moaned and groaned into the other's lips. "I really care for my kemo sabe." Tonto whispered into John's ear. "Ton…Tonto…please, let me go…I'm-I-I am…"

Tonto looked down and up again to see the ranger blushed and avoiding eye contact. "I see…" he smirked.

…

"Soo….we are married now?" John asked, gasping for air and holding to the furs like for dear life to his chest. His hair stand to every direction possible while he himself was covered in sweat and saliva and Tonto's sweat and…the rest of their actions. "Yes" Tonto replied, nuzzling his nose into his _husband's_ neck, hugging from behind. "Ok…next time, your raven has to be somewhere else. His eyes are creepy..."

"Understood…" he smirked at the other, "…next time." John hid his face in the furs "yeah… Next time."

After a while of silence John spoke up again. "Do you think those guys are doing this to everyone here?"

"What?"

"_Bonding _two people here without any questions…"

"I don't know…"

…

The crowd and all the people cheered as the fresh married couple continued their journey. John had still to get used to the feathers but for his friend…his_ husband_…he could deal with it. "But just so you know…" the ranger spoke up," what happened in Las Vegas, stays in Las Vegas…got it?"

Tonto just smiled and nodded amused.


End file.
